User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 302: That's Not My Name
Main Plot: Liam (Liam slicks his hair back in the mirror and puts it in a pony tail as he walks downstairs) Mr. Fithe: Harder, bitch! (He sees his dad fucking a random guy on the couch) Mr. Fithe: Morning son! Oh my god, that’s good! (Liam shakes his head and looks away, going to the kitchen) Mr. Fithe: Lunch money is on the counter! Ooh! (His phone rings and he sees it’s Julia) Liam: What’s up? Julia: Can you come over? Liam: You know I can’t. Julia: Can’t you just ditch them for one morning? Liam: I can’t afford for them to get upset with me. I’m sorry. Julia: No…I understand. See you at school. (Liam hangs up and he gets a text) Stranger: Where r u? Get here rt now. (Liam sighs and rushes out of the house as his dad groans again) Intro Sub Plot: Trey (Trey gets off a bus and stands in front of Tallahassee University and talks on his phone) Trey: I’m here… (Tori is waiting tables at the Hub and has the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear) Tori: Awh, babe! I wish I could see your face. First day of college! Trey: It feels so weird starting this new chapter. Tori: Well I’m happy I’m at least able to hear it if I can’t be there. Trey: There’s so many more people! Tori: Have you got your room? Trey: Yeah and I have 2 roommates, but I don’t know who they are yet. It’ll be great to room with two guys and be treated like the guy I am. Tori: The world is changing, boo. Just be glad we’re a part of it. (A woman calls for Tori and looks upset) Tori: We’re swamped right now. Can I call you later? Go have fun meeting your roommates. Trey: Yeah, good luck (Trey hangs up and hesitates to walk again) Trey: It’s now or never. (He takes a sigh and walks into his dorm building) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is putting lipstick on in the mirror and her mom runs in) Ms. Hooper: First day of my baby’s sophomore year! What do you want for breakfast, I’ll make you whatever you want. Danielle: Angel is almost here. I’ll eat at school. Ms. Hooper: I’m not giving you a ride? I always give you a ride. Danielle: I asked Angel’s mom to. She’s here. (Danielle walks out the door and Ms. Hooper looks upset) Ms. Hooper: Bye honey! Have a good day! (Danielle rolls her eyes as she gets in the back of Angel’s car) Danielle: Thank you for the ride, Ms. O’Brian. Ms. O’Brian: Oh it’s no problem at all. You’re on the way. Angel: How long until things go back to normal between you and your mom? Danielle: She lied to me about my dad for 7 years. She tells me we’re closer than most mothers and daughters and then lies to me about that. Mrs. O’Brian: Well hon, some things parents just don’t want their kids knowing. Danielle: Well this is too major to keep from me for so long… Angel: Well you can’t be mad at her forever. (Danielle looks out the window and looks frustrated) Main Plot: Liam (Liam sits down in his first period and Julia sits next to him, her belly now extremely large and obvious that she’s pregnant) Julia: Caylee is in this class too. Liam: Good lord. What was it you needed this morning? Julia: I just had really bad cramps and my mom was at work. It’s no big deal. (Caylee walks in and overhears) Caylee: Your pregnant girlfriend needed you and you couldn’t even attempt to be there for her? That’s low, Liam. Julia: No, Caylee- Caylee: Give me a call, girl. I’ll be there for you whenever he isn’t. Liam: It’s not like that, Caylee. There’s things you don’t know. Caylee: Then tell me! You keep telling me this, but months later and I’m still in the dark. (Julia and Liam looks away and keep quiet) Caylee: Whatever. (Caylee sits behind Julia and whispers) Caylee: You know I deserve to find out whatever it is you’re keeping from me. (Julia sighs and looks conflicted) Sub Plot: Trey (Trey walks into his dorm room with his things) Trey: Hey guys! (He looks disappointed) Trey: Or…girls. This is not what I expected… (Two girls look at him) Katie: I think you have the wrong room… Brianna: Or not, he’s cute. Katie: How the hell did you get roomed with two girls, you sly fox? Trey: Because physically I am a girl. (Brianna and Katie both look confused) Brianna: So you’re….transgender? Trey: Yeah, and I thought since I identify as male, I would be put with males. Guess college is just as idiotic as high school. Katie: Well we don’t judge. We’re cool with it, right? Brianna: Duh, my cousin is a drag queen. Trey: That’s not the same thing. Brianna: I know, I’m just saying I accept anybody. Katie: Well you passed as a guy for us, so nice job. You can talk to the dorm advisor if you don’t want to room with us, though. Trey: Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so upset to be with you, I just expected college to actually understand me. Brianna: They only care about what’s under your clothes. Trey: Yeah…nothing’s changed… (Katie walks over to him) Katie: Don’t be so disappointed! I’m Katie and this is Brianna. Trey: I’m Trey. (He goes for a handshake and she hugs him tight) Brianna: I ain’t missing this love fest! (Brianna joins in and Trey looks surprised, but hugs back awkwardly) Main Plot: Liam (The bell rings and class ends. Julia stops Liam) Julia: Let’s cut the bullshit, Liam. It’s time we tell Caylee the truth. Liam: It’s going to change everything! Caylee: None of this makes sense! What is going on? (Julia pulls them both into an empty section of the hallway) Julia: Just tell her the real reason you dumped her, Liam. Caylee: Yeah, tell me! (Liam looks conflicted) Caylee: I won’t judge you for it, Liam. Liam: Fine…it all started when my dad hooked up with Jarrod Keppler’s dad. Caylee: The hell? Liam: Yeah. Then his dad told him that my dad…did things with me. You know what I’m talking about. Caylee: Oh god, Jarrod knows about that? Liam: Yeah…so then he blackmailed me. He made me join his gang, The Front Line, and sell drugs to the upperclassmen since he was an underclassman at the time. If I didn’t, he would tell the whole school that my dad…sexually abused me. Caylee: Oh my god…Liam- Liam: The gang is dangerous, Caylee. I didn’t want anything to happen to you, that’s why I dumped you. If something bad happened to you because of me…I could never forgive myself because…I still love you. (Caylee’s jaw drops and she looks at Julia who is unphased) Caylee: Liam…you’re dating Julia. Julia: There’s more, Cay. We’re not actually dating and never have. Caylee: What?! I’m so confused. Julia: When I first found out I was pregnant, I immediately thought Jeremy was the father…but it could have been someone else as well. Jarrod and I fucked while I was drunk at a party and I didn’t even remember it. He came to me when he heard I was pregnant and was sure the baby was his. Caylee: Is it his? Julia: I don’t know. He said he wanted to date me and had a right to since the baby might be his and he wouldn’t abandon it. The only way I could get out of dating him was if I was already in a relationship. It made sense for me and Liam to date because if I was dating him, I wouldn’t have to date Jarrod and Jarrod wouldn’t hurt Liam since the possible mother of his baby was dating him. (Caylee starts crying as the bell rings) Caylee: I hated both of you for so long, but I had no idea what you were actually going through. Liam: It’s okay, we didn’t want you knowing. I never meant to break your heart, Cay. It hurt me so much doing it. But whatever kept you safe was what I was gonna do. Julia: Let’s all get to class and talk about this later, alright? Liam: Just don’t tell ANYONE this. If people found out we were fake dating, Jarrod would kill me. Julia: And might sue for the baby’s rights. Caylee: I won’t. (Liam and Julia walk away and Caylee continues to cry) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is tapping her pencil erratically in class and Abby taps her on the shoulder) Abby: Hey, energizer bunny, what’s up? Danielle: I’m just really stressed right now. Abby: About what? School just started. Danielle: Parent stuff and friend stuff and I actually want to get good grades this year. Angel: Maybe you should pick up a hobby? Something to take your mind off everything. Abby: Yeah, didn’t you write some songs this summer? Danielle: Yeah, why? Abby: You could maybe start a band, test them out for an audience. Angel: Ooh, good idea. Band practices would definitely take your mind off shit. Danielle: I don’t know, guys. Wouldn’t that just cause me more stress? Abby: At least it could get you somewhere… (Moon turns around as the bell rings) Moon: Don’t worry, Danielle. I’ve had a really stressful summer too. A lot going on. It’ll be okay. Danielle: Do I look like I care about your drama that you probably caused yourself. I don’t need your sympathy, Moon. (Danielle walks out and Moon looks pissed) Sub Plot: Trey (That night, Tori gets on Skype and calls Trey) Tori: Hey, baby! Katie: Hey, sweetie! (Katie and Brianna both laugh) Tori: Um, who are you? Brianna: Oh…we’re the girls Trey invited into his dorm. (They both laugh again as Tori looks confused) Tori: Um what? Where the hell is he? Katie: He’s off buying a book he forgot to buy earlier. Tori: Well tell him to call me later and wear a cup because I’m gonna kick him in the balls. (Tori hangs up and Katie and Brianna close the laptop) Katie: Who was that? Brianna: I have no freaking idea. (Trey walks in with the book) Trey: I swear, I should be blonde. Katie: Some girl just skyped you. I think we may have pissed her off… Trey: Oh shit…was she blonde? Slight bohemian look? Brianna: Yeah. Trey: Fuck, guys! That was my girlfriend! What did you do? Katie: We were just joking around! We didn’t know you had a girlfriend. Trey: What did you tell her? Brianna: We said we were the girls you invited to your room… Trey: DAMMIT! (Trey rushes to the laptop and calls her on Skype again) Trey: She’s not answering! (Katie and Brianna both look guilty) Katie: I feel bad! Just text her and explain what happened. Brianna: We’ll even text her if you want us to. Trey: No…I’ll just wait until she texts me back or calls… (They all stare at the laptop waiting for her call) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is placing band audition flyers on the walls around school the next morning) Leah: Wow, I didn’t know you were a musician. Danielle: I’m not, I’m a singer and a songwriter. Leah: Oh…well good luck finding people to be in this band. You’ll be lucky to get 10 people there with almost no notice. Danielle: Yeah, well I think differently. I think a lot of people will sign up. Leah: Whatever. Danielle: Why do you have to be so pessimistic? Leah: I’m just a realist. I’m not a fucking dreamer thinking 100 people will sign up for some amateur bullshit band. Danielle: Excuse me? Leah: Have fun with your 7 auditioners. Tell me if even one of them is good enough to make it on Disney channel. (Leah walks away and Danielle looks pissed) Danielle: Abby, I need your help. Abby: With what? Danielle: You play piano? Abby: Yeah, why? Danielle: Congrats, you’re in my band. Now let’s go give people a reason to audition. (Danielle gives her a skeevy smile and Abby looks interested) Main Plot: Liam (Caylee walks up to Eric at his locker) Caylee: Can I talk to you in private, please? Keith: Seems serious, I’m out. (Eric and Keith fist bump and Keith leaves) Eric: What is it, you look terrible. Caylee: I couldn’t sleep last night. I spent so long hating both Julia and Liam and they’ve both sacrificed so much for me. They told me something crazy yesterday that I can’t tell you about, but I need your help. Eric: Help with what? Caylee: Jarrod’s gang, the Front Line, we need to talk to them and make them give Liam up. Eric: Caylee, you can’t just go to a gang and ask for one of its members back. Caylee: But what if they were there against their will. Eric: What? Caylee: Please, Eric. I have to help Liam. (Eric sighs) Eric: Fine, I’ll talk to Jarrod. I’ll be lucky if I get back from this with just a black eye. (Caylee kisses his forehead) Caylee: I’ll make sure they can’t hurt you, don’t worry. (Eric looks skeptical) Sub Plot: Trey (Trey, Katie, and Brianna are all staring at the computer still) Katie: Okay, she still hasn’t called and we all have class in 20. Can we stop yet? Trey: You two got me into this mess and now you’re going to help me get out. Brianna: I need coffee. (Brianna goes to the coffeemaker and the door swings open) Trey: Oh Jesus. (Tori is standing there, looking furious) Tori: What the fuck is going on?! Trey: It’s not what it looks like. Tori: So they slept over, huh? Trey: No, they’re…my roommates. (Tori looks confused) Katie: Well this is awkward… Brianna: Yeah, it is. Tori: What the fuck. (Tori walks out and slams the door) Trey: I should go after her. (Trey follows her) Main Plot: Liam (Liam is heading to the alley behind The Hub and sees some of the members of The Front Line) Jarrod: Why are you leaving, Liam? Liam: Um, what? Brendan: We had someone come and tell us that you wanted out. Blake: You know the deal. Liam: Oh shit. Jarrod: We should kick you out since you told someone else about us, which is like the number 1 untold rule. Liam: I can fix this guys, I swear. (Jarrod pulls out a switchblade) Jarrod: You better. We’re not fucking around here. (Liam looks scared and runs back to school) Sub Plot: Trey (Tori is waiting outside for a bus and Trey runs up to her) Trey: Please, let me explain! Tori: What did I just find in your bed!? Two sluts you had an orgy with last night? Trey: No! They’re my roommates! Tori: If they were your roommates why didn’t you just tell me about them earlier? Trey: Because I was embarrassed! Tori: Embarrassed by what? Trey: Because I try and I try to be the perfect guy for you, but how can I be the perfect guy when EVERYONE else sees me as a girl? (Tori calms down and hugs him tight) Tori: How many times do I have to tell you, babe. I see you as a guy because you are one. If other people are too stupid to see that, that’s their problem, not yours. Trey: I just thought people outside of high school would be more accepting and get it. But college professors are just the same as high school ones. Tori: Awh, babe. Trey: I just hate knowing I’m going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life. Tori: Don’t even worry about it, because I’m gonna be there with you through it all. I’ll kick the ass of anyone who gives you shit. Okay? Trey: I love you so fucking much. (He kisses her and Katie and Brianna watch by the doors) Katie + Brianna: AWWWWW! Tori: Oh, we have an audience. I’m Tori! Katie: I’m Katie and this is Brianna. Sorry about before, we were just joking! Tori: It’s fine! (They go back inside) Tori: Looks like you got stuck with some airheads. Trey: Yeah… Tori: Listen, I’m not overjoyed you’re rooming with two girls, but I trust you. Trey: You better because no one is worth losing you. Tori: I um…better go back to Clearwater. My shift starts at 11. Trey: It’s 8 and it’s a 2 and a half hour drive, so get the fuck out of here and go to work. Tori: Skype tonight? Trey: And every other night. (They kiss again and she gets into her car) Trey: I’m the luckiest man in the world… Third Plot: Danielle (Scott and Olivia are walking down the stairs and see Danielle’s flyers) Scott: Gosh, that girl is always up to something. Olivia: I love her to death, but does she honestly have to be the center of attention all the time? Scott: That’s Danielle for you. (They both hear a bass drop that shakes the stairwell) Scott: What the? (They both look at each other) Olivia: Oh god. (They run to the library and see a light show and huge speakers projecting dubstep) Danielle: Welcome to the auditions for this school first rock band! Sign up at the front tables and auditions will start soon! Scott: Danielle, what the fuck are you doing?! Danielle: Getting people’s attention. Leah said no one would come with such short notice. I’m proving her wrong, huh? Olivia: You think? (Mr. Hanson runs in) Mr. Hanson: CUT THE MUSIC! (Abby turns off the speakers) Danielle: Hey principal Hanson! What about that bass, huh? Mr. Hanson: What is the matter with you?! Your first day back and you throw a rave during your lunch period? Danielle: I just wanted to get some attention towards my band auditions. Mr. Hanson: Did you even discuss the auditions with anyone? You can’t just set something like that up without permission. Danielle: Oh… Mr. Hanson: Get rid of these lights and the speakers and everything. I WANT EVERYONE OUT! And Danielle, come by my office at the end of the day. (Mr. Hanson leaves in a rush and Scott and Olivia start to leave with everyone else as the warning bell goes off) Scott: Good luck, girl! (Danielle sits on the steps as everyone leaves except Abby and Harley) Abby: You still got us. Danielle: This isn’t the band of bullshit! (Danielle knocks over a drum set) Danielle; Sorry! I’m just really upset… (Abby starts wheeling out the speakers) Abby: I’ll just take these back to Eric’s car… (Harley sits down next to Danielle) Harley: Why don’t I help you do these audition the right way? Do it at the Hub, set it up with the manager. Me and him are cool. Danielle: And I’m cool with a girl Tori who works there. Harley: We’ll make it work. Danielle: Thanks? Why are you helping me, I haven’t even spoken to you before. Harley: Because I want to be in a band, duh. (Harley smiles and leaves and Danielle starts to clean up) Main Plot: Liam (Liam sees Caylee in the parking lot after school and runs up to her) Liam: Caylee, what did you do? (Liam sees Jarrod and Brendan in a car drive off) Liam: Why were you talking to them. Caylee: I was just fixing the mess I made. Sorry about butting in, I just felt like I had to do something. Liam: What did you do? Caylee: Well after I told them that I knew about them blackmailing you, they said they would only let you go if they got collateral first. So I talked to Eric and he got 10oz of pot from one of his brother’s friends. I gave it to Jarrod as the collateral and I think everything is okay now. You’re free. Liam: I don’t have to be in that fucking gang anymore? Caylee: No. What did they make you do, Liam? Liam: You don’t need to know specifics. Just thank you. Thank you so much. (He hugs her tight and is about to kiss her, but she stops him, seeing Julia walk by) Liam: Julia, I’m out! Julia: Of the Front Line? Liam: Yes! Caylee got me out! Caylee: I’m gonna need to work a lot to pay for all that weed, but yes, I did. Julia: Nice job, Cay! (Julia hugs her) Julia: Then I guess this faux romance is over, prince. Liam: What? But what about Jarrod thinking he’s the father? He won’t stay away if he knows you’re single. Julia: I’m a big girl. I can deal with this on my own… (Liam hugs her) Liam: This is the hardest fake breakup I’ve ever gone through. Julia: Oh shush. I’ll see you guys around. (Julia walks off and Caylee looks back at Liam) Caylee: Walk me home? Liam: Of course… Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks out of the principal’s office and sees Alicia waiting for her) Alicia: I heard about your little rave. Danielle: Not my shining moment. I only got a warning though, no biggie. Alicia: Nice. Danielle: How are you doing is the real question? Alicia: Teller has been sent to another school I guess, so fine. Still not myself though. Danielle: Well, I wouldn’t expect that to happen for a while. Alicia: Yeah…my mom’s here, so I’ll catch you later. Danielle: How did she react when you told her? (Alicia looks hesitant) Alicia: Fine. (Alicia rushes off and Danielle looks at her weird before hearing a lovely guitar playing) Danielle: Where the- (She turns and sees Brad playing his guitar) Brad: This is my audition. Danielle: Well I’m going to have to say it’s a no from the judge. Brad: I miss you, Danielle. Danielle: Oh no, you don’t get to do this, Brad. Leave me high and dry and then come back once you feel lonely again. I have enough drama in my life at the moment and I don’t know how to deal with it exactly. You back in it would just complicate things times a thousand. So goodbye. (Danielle struts out of the school) Danielle: At least I can control one thing in my life… Main Plot: Liam (Liam and Caylee are walking home and Blake walks by) Blake: Jarrod might keep your little secret hidden, but don’t think I won’t leak that your dad’s dick has been up your ass. (Liam punches him in the face) Liam: Fuck you! (He grabs Caylee’s hand and they both run away. They stop outside the Hub) Caylee: You know, you don’t have to be ashamed of what happened to you… Liam: I know…I just can’t help it. Caylee: I think it shows just how strong you are. Liam: I guess. Caylee: If he does tell everyone, I’ll be there for you every step of the way. Liam: I know you will… (He kisses her and she kisses him back for a while) Liam: Wow…does this mean…we’re back together? Caylee: No, it means thank you for everything. If we got together now, people would be so pissed since you just “dumped” Julia. But I’ll think about it… (She kisses him again quickly before walking in the Hub) Liam: Score! (He excitedly jumps and walks home) 'NEXT WEEK' Jamie: How is this happening right now? IT’S Carly: Welcome to cheerleader tryouts! (Candace slips a pill into a water bottle) EVERY Eliza: You’re still talking to him? (Brittany hides a text from her friends) MAN Chloe: I don’t feel safe anymore… Jamie: Do you not understand, Moon?! FOR Wendy: I don’t understand what I did wrong… (Adrianna takes out her earrings and is ready to fight) HIMSELF Jeremy: How could you do this to me? Candace: All in a day’s work… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts